With you, I fly ch1
by Lookatthestars98
Summary: Starts out sad but it will get happier, promise! But it is definitely sad and I'm sorry for all the feels. Prucan baby! Basically Canada's been having a rough time. Lucky for him Prussia has decided to be friends with him!
1. With you, I fly ch1

p style="text-align: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /I am alone. br /Unloved, unwanted, utterly unforgettable. No one speaks to me, knows my name. No one cares. br /I'm at a world meeting, and it's chaos as usual. I watch it quietly, unnoticed in the midst. br /"At least no one sat on me today," I murmured. Russia had sat on me on several previous occasions, something I had found scarring at best. br /"Who are you?" The polar bear in my arms, Kuma, asked. I sighed. br /"I'm Canada,"  
I said sadly. Distracted as I was by that "conversation", I wasn't able to hide from Cuba as he approached. I slouched in my seat, trying to be invisible. br /"AMERICA!"br /emShit. No such luck./embr /"I'm not America," I said, but was ignored. br /"I think it's time you and me had a 'chat'," he said menacingly,  
lifting me up by my shirt collar. br /br /~an hour later~br /br /"Ow," I winced, limping out of the alley I had bee dragged in. Slowly I trudged to the hotel where I had been staying. I walked alone for a while, until I was knocked to the ground by someone. br /"Mon dieu,  
I'm sorry, are you okay...?" He apologized and helped me up. It was Papa Francis! Maybe he would recognize me!br /"Honhonhon,  
you are a cutie! What is your name emma belle?/em"  
he leered at me, and I took a step back, hopes dashed. br /"emBonjour/em Papa, my name is Matthew." I answered. br /"Mattieu! A French name, emparfait,/em" br /"I'm also your son, Canada," I told him, and his eyes widened. br /"Ah, of course! Mattieu, how are you my-" he gushed,  
but I could tell he didn't mean it, he didn't remember, so I pushed past him. br /"I've got to go," I said, not looking /emStupid, stupid, stupid. I'm such an idiot for thinking he would remember me. He left me. He doesn't care for me anymore, he got tired of me, so he went away. Just like everyone will./embr /Once I got to the hotel I went into the bathroom to wash my face. Normally I avoided my reflection,  
but today I scrutinized it. Dull eyes a faded blue-violet color.  
Cracked glasses. Pale, hollow face. br /emno wonder nobody cares. I mean, look at yourself. Who could ever care for someone like you? Who would ever want to stay? Who are you to even exist-/embr /CRASHbr /I looked at my clenched fist, dripping with blood, and then at the mirror, smashed and cracked. Slowly I cleaned my hand, wincing at the pain. br /And yetbr /I felt some release. This sharp throbbing in my hand lessened this dull, ever-present ache in my chest. It was a sick kind of relief that left me breathless. br /When I got back home, I hunted for a razor. That night I took it into the shower with me. br /br /emEngland,  
"Who?"/embr /Cut. br /emJapan,  
"Who?"/embr /Cut. br /emAmerica, "Who?"/embr /Cut. br /emFrance, "Who?"/embr /Cut. br /br /The water ran red, and I watched it, numb. When I got out, I bandaged the wounds carefully. br /I was disgusted with myself. This was stupid, attention seeking, and sad.  
But I couldn't stop. Every morning I told myself I would stop, I would get help, but every evening I headed straight for the shower and the razor to deal with the day's worth of agony. Because that's what my life had become. Various stages of agony. Even hockey didn't get me excited anymore, which worried me. I knew I couldn't do this for forever, but I couldn't find the strength to save myself some pain and end my miserable existence. br /For almost six months I lived like that, I stopped going out other than for work and necessities, I got drunk on the weekends and desperately tried not to cut. But of course, I did so anyways. I stopped going to world meetings. However, it became time for a world meeting in my home,  
Canada, and everything changed.../span/p 


	2. With you, I fly ch2

With you, I fly

a prucan fic

chapter 2

"_Mein gott,_ it's so fucking cold," I said to myself as I trudged through snow in a flimsy coat and shoes that weren't waterproof. Typical luck, to be pushed into a snowbank by some asshole and get soaked to the skin.

_I'm so glad I didn't bring Gillbird. Stupid West, why'd he have to get sick and not reserve a place to stay? This is so not awesome. Where the hell did this Canada guy live anyways? It was really weird how no one seemed to know him..._

Finally I found the place and banged on the door loudly. After a couple of minutes, the door was opened, and a guy peeked out at me. He was thin, an obvious fact despite his oversized hoodie, he had dark circles under his eyes-which happened to be large, gorgeous, and violet. He wore glasses and had blond hair with one curl sticking out. He looked tired, worn down, and just empty. Despite all that, he was fucking gorgeous.

"Hello?" He asked softly in a scratchy, unused voice.

"Hallo, I am ze awesome Prussia! Um, sadly, I have no place to stay so I wondered if you would mind me staying the night with you?" I asked, holding out my hand to shake. He hesitated, then took it.

"I'm Canada. You can stay here," he said, letting me in. I shivered, and he looked at me, concerned.

_Wow he's cute. Ugh don't think like that Prussia.  
Awesome thoughts, awesome thoughts_

"Why don't you come with me and change into some dry clothes? I'll make hot cocoa," Canada offered shyly and I nodded gratefully.

"Ja, that sounds awesome," I said, following him upstairs to receive clothes. I ended up in a hockey jersey and sweatpants that looked like they'd be huge on him. Luckily they fit me perfect, and I ended up cuddled up on his couch watching a rerun of the office with a mug of hot chocolate. I took a sip and my eyes widened.

"Holy shit this is AWESOME!" I exclaimed, looking at Canada sitting next to me. "What did you do to this?"

"Maple," was all he said. I nodded, and sipped my cocoa thoughtfully. Canada looked as if he was having some tough times. Well, no, scratch that. He looked like shit. He looked as though he was in hell, slowly wasting away.

"Canada, are you...okay?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked over at me, wide violet eyes startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied quickly, then got up. "I'm going to go to bed, and I can show you where your room is." I followed him upstairs and just before setting down for the night, I poked my head out of the door.

"Gute nacht Canada,"

"Bonne nuit Prussia," I said, so soft he couldn't hear.


End file.
